mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Moose
Super Mario Moose (Super Mario Mousse in Japan, Super Mario Gamer in PAL regions) is a Mario game for the Gamer. It is a 3D and 2D platformer game and it has a brand new power-up, the Moose Mushroom. It is the eighth 3D Mario game overall. It is produced by Gigabyte Gaming. It comes with the Gamer. Story Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Peach (if you play online, Wario, Waluigi, Yellow Koopa and Yellow Paratroopa are now added) are walking through Moose Meadows when they hear a roar. Bowser falls from the sky, capturing all the moose and Princess Peach herself. Bowser then hops on to his airship and flys to his castle. Mario runs after him, and the others run with him. In Moose Meadows, Mario and Yellow Toad discover that the Moose Fortress has been destroyed by the canon 7 Koopalings. The Moose Fortress is changed to Dark Bowser's Fortress, and every world has been changed into Dark Worlds, using Dark Bowser's new invention called "Dark Blast Changer": a rocket-shaped invention with three laser blasters and two blue buttons that stop or start. A turquoise moon appears above the sky. It means that Dark Bowser attacked. Gameplay Super Mario Moose is a 3D platformer, similar to Super Mario 3D Land and Super Mario 3D World. Like past games, Super Mario Moose has an open world (though with a obvious path), a Goal Pole, and a time limit. Star Coins are in the game, with four being in every level. These can be used to unlock levels in the two secret worlds and Dark Worlds. Many power-ups return to this game, including the Fire Flower and the Double Cherry from Super Mario 3D World. Super Mario Moose allows up to four players to play offline or eight to play online at once, using Mario, Luigi, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Yellow Koopa and Yellow Paratroopa as playable characters. If someone wants to join or drop out, they just need to go to the menu and drop out or join. Like past games, players can enter bubbles and pick up other players. Unlike Super Mario 3D World, each player has a separate amount of lives. Worlds Super Mario Moose has 9 main worlds, along with two bonus worlds. Each of the main worlds have six levels, with five regular levels and one fortress. The bonus worlds have seven levels, with five regular levels and a castle and a fortress. Toad Houses reappear in the game, and Enemy Blockades return from Super Mario 3D World. When the player collects all four Star Coins in a level, a bar at the top of the screen will show the 4 coins for the level. The worlds are: Moose Meadows A grassland world, and also where the games story begins. The boss of this world is Larry Koopa Danger Walrus Desert A desert themed world. The boss is Iggy Koopa. Guinea Pig Glacier An snow themed world. The boss of this world is Lemmy Koopa. Wombat Beach World An ocean/beach and full of coconuts world. The first boss of this world is Wendy O. Koopa, and the second boss is a first encounter with Bowser Jr.. Joey Jungle A jungle themed world. The boss of this world is Roy Koopa. Monkey Mountains A mountain world. The first boss is Troopa, and the second boss is a second encounter with Bowser Jr.. Crocodile Clouds A cloud themed world. The boss is Morton Koopa Jr Llama Land A crazy world. The boss of this world is Ludwig Von Koopa. Moose Fortress Bowser's Castle, modified to be the Moose Fortress, and the final main world of the game. The first boss is Kamek, the second boss is a final encounter with Bowser Jr., the third boss is Bowser, the fourth boss is Dry Bowser and the final boss is Moose Bowser. World Boom Boom One of the two bonus worlds of the game. Before entering the world, Mario and co. discover that Boom Boom has kidnapped and caged Princess Daisy. The first boss is Boom Boom, and the second boss is a harder fight with Boom Boom. World Pom Pom The other bonus world of the game. Before entering the world, the gang discovers that Pom Pom has kidnapped Toadette. The first boss is Pom Pom, and the second boss is a harder Pom Pom fight. World Galaxy (DLC) The only downloadable world. This world mainly focuses on a Super Mario Galaxy theme, and has Mario and co. teaming up with Rosalina to save the Lumas. The first boss is King Kaliente and the second boss is Bouldergeist. Dark Moose Meadows A dark version of Moose Meadows when all the levels are harder than normal. The boss is Risen Koopa in her upset skill. Dark Danger Walrus Desert Dark Guinea Pig Glacier Dark Wombat Beach World Dark Joey Jungle Dark Monkey Mountains Dark Crocodile Clouds Dark Llama Land Dark Bowser's Fortress Characters Playable Starting Characters * Mario * Luigi * Yellow Toad * Blue Toad * Wario * Waluigi * Yellow Koopa * Yellow Paratroopa * Mii(vatar) Downloadable Characters * Rosalina* Transformations and Power-Ups Main Game * Super Mario (obtain a Mushroom) * Fire Mario (obtain a Fire Flower) * Invincible Mario (obtain a Super Star) * Tanooki Mario (obtain a Tanooki Leaf) * White Tanooki Mario (obtain a White Leaf) * Mega Mario (obtain a Mega Mushroom) * Boomerang Mario (obtain a Boomerang Flower) * Double Mario (obtain a Double Cherry) * Moose Mario (obtain a Moose Mushroom) * Crow Mario (obtain a Crow Suit) * Spike Mario (obtain a Spike Flower) * Frog Mario (obtain a Frog Suit) * Static Mario (obtain a Static Mushroom) * Jet Mario (obtain the Jet Boots) Downloadable * Boo Mario (obtain a Boo Mushroom) * Cloud Mario (obtain a Cloud Flower) * Bee Mario (obtain a Bee Mushroom) Supporting Main Game * Toad * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Toadette * Dark Bowser Downloadable * Lumas Enemies and Obstacles New * Drilldig * Earth Lakitu * Fire Boo * Gemguard * Moose Bro * Pound Boo * Quick Bill * Razospike * Smacktus * Turbo Smacktus * Spiny Shelled Parakoopa * Venus Thunder Trap/Big Venus Thunder Trap Returning * Biddybud * Blooper * Boomerang Bro * Banzai Bill * Boo * Bullet Bill * Chain Chomp * Cheep Cheep * Deep Cheep * Draglet * Fire Bro * Fire Piranha Plant * Fuzzy * Goomba * Hammer Bro * Ice Bro * King Bill * Koopa Paratroopa * Koopa Troopa * Octoomba (DLC only) * Para-Biddybud * Piranha Plant * Pokey * Rocket Engine * Sledge Bro * Stingby * Thwomp * Waddlewing * Walleye Bosses Main Game Bosses * Larry Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Roy Koopa * Troopa * Morton Koopa Jr * Ludwig Von Koopa * Kamek * Bowser Jr. (3 times) * Bowser * Dry Bowser * Moose Bowser Dark World Bosses * Risen Koopa (Worlds 1-8 only) * Dark Bowser (Mid-boss of World 9) * Dark Moose Bowser (Final boss) Downloadable Bosses * King Kaliente * Bouldergiest Items and Objects New Power-Ups * Crow Suit * Jet Boots * Moose Mushroom * Spike Flower * Static Mushroom Returning Power-Ups * Bee Mushroom (DLC only) * Boo Mushroom (DLC only) * Boomerang Flower * Cloud Flower (DLC only) * Double Cherry * Fire Flower * Frog Suit * Mega Mushroom * Mushroom * Super Star * Tanooki Leaf * White Leaf Items * 1-Up Mushroom * + Clock * ? Block * Beep Block * Brick Block * Character Switch * Checkpoint Flag * Clear Pipe * Coin * Crate * Donut Lift * Elevator * Goal Pole * Gold Ring * Kick Bomb * Mystery Box * P-Switch * POW Block * Red Blue Platform * Red Coin * Red Coin Ring * Roulette Block * Star Coin * Tightrope * Warp Pipe Update History * December 31, 2015: The game is released. * January 31, 2016: The Super Mario Galaxy DLC releases, coming with World Galaxy and Rosalina. * Februrary 6, 2016: Miis and Miivatars become playable characters. * August 23, 2017: There are many changes. The online play up to eight players appears, with four more, online-available characters. Reciption Super Mario Moose received critical acclaim from critics. Most loved the amount of worlds and levels, the boss fights, and the Moose Mushroom. References to Other Games * Super Mario Bros.: One level of this game is an 8-bit level with many sprites from this game. * Super Mario Bros. 3: The Death Jingle is taken from this game. * Super Mario Sunshine: Players can perform a spin jump similar to this game. * Super Mario Galaxy/ Super Mario Galaxy 2: World Galaxy is based around this game. In addition, Rosalina is available as a playable character. * New Super Mario Bros, Wii/ New Super Mario Bros. U: Many features return from this game, including the simultaneous ground pound, the ability to pick up other players, and bubbles. In addition, Miivatars are playable in this game, similar to how Miis are playable in these games, * Super Mario 3D Land: A lot of the gameplay and levels were heavily inspired by this game. Boom Boom and Pom Pom also reappear as bosses, and many items and objects return. * Super Mario 3D World: Many mechanics from this game, as the game has similar gameplay to it. References in Later Games * Gigabyte Gaming Brawl 2015: Troopa and Moose Bowser appear in this game as characters, Troopa's Wand and the Moose Mushroom as power-ups, and Moose Meadows and the Moose Fortress as stages. * Mario Kart Gamer: Moose Meadows appears in this game as a stage. * Super Mario Moose 2: Anything is similar to the game. The exceptions are: ** That Mark Evans is playable, ** That the story changes because the Fire Ruby, a ruby that uses the fire element, was stolen by Bowser to create the Solar Kingdom, ** That the game has a true final boss, ** That the levels' names were changed, ** That the last world has Dry Bowser as a boss. Beta and Unused Content Main Article: Super Mario Moose Beta and Unused Content Super Mario Moose had a ton of unused content, including planned bosses, power-ups, and more. These were all taken out for certain reasons. Downloadable Content Super Mario Galaxy DLC A Super Mario Galaxy DLC pack was announced January 30, 2016, and was released the next day. This pack included Rosalina as a playable character and World Galaxy, a world with seven levels, five normal, one fortress and one castle. Trivia * This game marks the first appearence of Troopa the Koopaling and the Moose Mushroom. * The game was originally supposed to be a stupid idea, but it turned to a serious game. * This was the first game created by Gigabyte Gaming, as well as the first game announced for the Gamer. * This game is an embark to SlimeTime369's power-up, Static Mushroom and Static Mario and EpicMarioPlayer's Jet Boots and Jet Mario. Category:Super Mario Moose Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformers Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games Category:Gigabyte Gaming Category:2015 Category:Games with DLC Category:Gamer